federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2379
This page chronicles posts #5131-5250 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2379. *CP - May, 2379 *CP - July, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Progressing in their relationship, PIERCE MACARTHUR has invited ELIZABETH BENNETT over for dinner and offers her gifts and his wishes that he just wants what is best for her. Worries about his relationship with Libby, PIERCE goes to CATHASACH UNA and inquires about what he should do. Una tells him he should just go for it. Back on Earth, THREE is with BRYCE WREN to visit his sister in Seattle for an anniversary party. Arriving to the house, THREE feels the awkward situation of meeting BRYCE's family. They seem to be confused but otherwise taking it well. The two go to their room and chat about his sister. UNA has coffee with his niece MAJA NORA and discovers she isn't the girl he thought he knew before. She wants to live in the woods and quit school, lost her scholarship and has had an abortion. Still, she is happy for his intentions to marry and they continue to be understanding. LIBBY is working with PIERCE and ends up meeting a brother of a friend and Pierce assumes she is flirting. He gets jealous and reminds her she can date others just not the students. PIERCE finally takes the initiative and offers LIBBY a necklace and asks her to be his girlfriend. She is unsure if she is willing and chats about some of the conditions, but then agrees they can work on it. SHAWN MUNROE continues to have trouble sleeping and is up in the kitchen staring at a knife. KEIKO ISHAKAWA sees this and it startles her, building up her worry about him. She offers that he could work out to help exhaust him, which he agrees. UNA is looking after BENJAMIN WOLFE in the bathtub when the toddler asks the differences between boys/girls and why mommy doesn't have a penis. Unsure how to answer, KATAL FABBRO comes in and saves the day! KATAL and UNA haven't been intimate since she has gotten back as she isn't comfortable with it still. Taking a toll on Una he is caught in the bathroom by himself and Katal offers to help him out, showing she is getting better. THREE is having some water in the kitchen when she is approached by HEATHER ALDAN nee Wren. As Bryce's sister she expresses her concern about Three's involvement but in the end leaves it to Bryce as he is the adult. LIBBY is having coffee in a cafe when she is hit on by DEMETRIUS ZAVROS. She speaks with him and seems to hit it off with her flirty ways and they opt to go on a date later on. JAMES MUNROE is trying to study in his Brazilian home when MINIYA BERN comes to see him. She doesn't understand why Questa isn't coming home and then teen isn't sure how to explain and defers the subject. Second Week Invited to the posh Club 762, ELIZABETH BENNETT is more than excited to spend the evening with DEMETRI ZAVROS. Going into her phases for the year she is flirty and the two end up staying the night in a private room! Feeling guilty for her escapes with Demetri, LIBBY goes to PIERCE MACARTHUR and tells him that she would like an open relationship which he agrees to to keep her. Later, PIERCE runs into DEMETRI without knowing who the man is and steps in when their conversation begins to degrade women. Despite the guilt, LIBBY goes back to DEMETRI and he asks her to accompany him on a trip to Asutralia. Excited she agrees and they go off to have some sneaky fun in the gardens. DEMETRI then goes to visit with SHAWN MUNROE to see how he is doing. He tries to help and attempts to get Shawn to go out with an escort or get laid: an idea Shawn refuses. Wrapping up their time in Seattle, BRYCE WREN and THREE share their first intimate moment together and decide that they really want to take their dating relationship to a sexual level. LIBBY takes some time before her vacation to fix up some systems and gets into a conversation with NOMA about attraction and her relationship with Pierce. Seemingly frustrated, Libby leaves with more questions than answers. Back in San Francisco, BRYCE and THREE are at his place when she sees pictures of Bryce/Alyn in the apartment. They get into a discussion where it comes out 'Ally' inside of Three is jealous and does not wish to see them. Bryce won't agree to take them down but offers to meet at her place instead. Ordered to go to group therapy, SHAWN arrives to the session. He meets a woman there named VYLIN ANDICI who lost the love of her life Harold to a shuttle accident. She leaves, unable to take it, and Shawn uses that as an excuse to leave as well. They chat and head to Toronto to get drunk. Happy and drunk, SHAWN and VYLIN entertain each other until they have to part ways. Managing to sort things out, he allows her to stay in a VIP room in the resort he co-owns with his mother and he goes to his private lodge on the property. Third Week Back from his drunk night, SHAWN MUNROE meets up with KEIKO ISHAKAWA in the kitchen after she had an accident with the babies. She tells him that she is going back to DS9 and warns him if he doesn't start being a responsible father he is going to lose his kids, in more ways than one. Taking this advice to heart, SHAWN goes to MINIYA BERN who is playing with her toys. She is under the impression she did something wrong so her mommy isn't coming back. Shawn explain otherwise and the young girl is closer to understanding death. Wishing to add some spice to their dating life, BRYCE WREN meets with THREE and explains to her that they should arrange a fake date where he picks her up and they go off to a hotel. For KATAL FABBRO's 32nd birthday, CATHASACH UNA takes her to Iceland and treats her to everything special. Once up in the room, things get serious and he proposes to her. Katal is shocked but happily accepts! KATAL returns from the vacation and gossips wtih AMITY LIU about the engagement, planning to have the wedding before she leaves and sets August as a tentative date! JAMES MUNROE takes the time to contact BERN on Cardassia expressing his condolences and donates 250 bars 'borrowed' from his fathers accounts. The next day, JAMES receives a message from DEMETRI ZAVROS and visits with him, only to be told he is caught. Demetri takes the money out of James' savings account as punishment for trying to steal. SHAWN is happy to have some more help when CASEY ROSEN shows up to babysit the kids. As a live in helper, she will be able to lighten the Munroe's load. Fourth Week Having some dating fun, BRYCE WREN and THREE pretend to not know each other and then pick up in the bar. They enjoy it more than the other thought and spend a kinky night in a fancy hotel! PIERCE MACARTHUR continues to make good impressions with ELIZABETH BENNETT as he offers her some simple, yet sweet gifts. She expresses her thanks and then couple bond once more in a bubble bath! BRYCE receives a communication from ALYN GARDNER on the station. The pair catch up, talking mostly about his dating life, and Alyn is invited to stay with him when she comes for a conference. Wanting to be honest, BRYCE contacts THREE and sets up a lunch date where he tells her about Alyn staying over. Three is upset and thinks Bryce is interested sexually in the woman. In hopes of convincing her otherwise, Three is invited to stay with them when Alyn is there. JAMES MUNROE is nearly on summer break and makes the decision to sneak off to Cadassia. He visits AMITY LIU to arrange this and after some unsuccessful lies he spills the beans and she helps him out. AMITY and KATAL FABBRO then go to Paris in hopes of some girl time and wedding shopping, looking around for invitations, food, dresses and flowers! Cardassia Plots First Week With the USS Prometheus leaving orbit, LOROT ROSS arrives on the surface to say goodbye to KAI CEVDAK. Going into her home, they run into her father TORAL CEVDAK who makes a fuss and the two leave, chatting about them and her hopes of visiting the station soon. In the morning after their intimate encounter, AMITY LIU tries to sneak out of CORAT DAMAR's quarters but is caught. He gives her permission to have a shuttle and then tells her that he is leaving to write a wrong ERON BERN gets more information on the new freezing technique and contacts OZARA BERN on Kron. He explains it to her, along with the 50/50 risk of hypothermia. She is hesitant but wants to go home and leaves for Cardassia Prime. Opting for the freezing himself, RAYLON EVEK goes to the hospital and is put through the process by KAI. BERN goes to HARA BERN to talk to her about the freezing. We get to see how she is affected and their relationship. The post is really touching as we see her more vulnerable side and her concern about losing the baby and hurting Eron by being with Damar. Second Week With a vaccine in hand, KAI CEVDAK visits DURAS VENIK to ensure that he is going to be safe. After giving him what he needs, she tells him of the arrangement with her father and he offers to marry her should it be absolutely necessary, but is upset by the idea there is no love. OZARA BERN gets to Cardassia and meets with ERON BERN for the first time since she found out she was sick. They go home to have one last family dinner before her and Hara go in for the treatment. Waiting for the results of the freezing, ERON and CYDJA BERN are in the hospital. Bern finds out that Hara lost the baby she was carrying and that his wives are in critical condition.With the epidemic seemingly under control the school have reopened and ELI BEVOK and ASHTA BEVOK are back at it. We see her friends have planted drugs in her purse and Ashta expresses a concern not returned by her husband. RAYLON EVEK is now out of the hospital and staying with his sister in the Sarex house. ASHTA comes to visit and is happy to see he is okay and confides in her friend her marriage woes. In a coma, OZARA has dreams about her childhood and remembers instances with her sister Kalisa and then events surrounding her sister/families death. RAYLON and ASHTA talk some more in the Sarex home and he is flirty as ever. He tries to convince her that she should sleep around on Eli otherwise she may not find happiness. Ashta refuses, holding out for love and offers to help Ray find a girlfriend. Third Week A week after the flash freezing, OZARA BERN wakes up in the hospital. ERON BERN is there when she does, pleased she has made it, yet tells her of the sad news that HARA BERN has died (July 4th, 2332 to June 13th, 2379). More people are being released and among them, DAYIN LETHO. He goes back to his apartment to sleep and is greeted by RAYLON EVEK and the boys catch up. DURAS VENIK arranges a meeting with KOHSII DARIN to catch up with her, as well as ask her opinion on marriage. As the maid to the Cevdaks she lets it slip that there was a Vulcan involved. DURAS goes to visit with KAI CEVDAK and speaks with her about the marriage to clarify some things. He asks if there is someone else, keeping Kohsii out of it. In the end he still agrees to marry her if no one else is found. ASHTA BEVOK is back from her week stay at the Sarex house and is visited by ELI BEVOK. He speaks with her about responsibility to the family and trying harder to fit in. They try to work things out for the best and spend the evening together. ERON and OZARA are now on their vacation with Cydja in the summer home. Just wishing to spend some time together the couple talk about what they will do when Ozara gets better. ELI and ASHTA plan to have lunch together in the university cafeteria. Her husband finds out that people have been taunting her about her Bajoran upbringing and spreading around posters. KAI is back at the Cevdak manor and runs into KOHSII. The maid is curious and inquires about Duras, admitting she knows him and isn't the best person to give advice on the matter. Fourth Week Needing to sort out his finances, DURAS VENIK contacts old friend ERON BERN for advice and help. They chat about his situation and Duras' hope everything will work out for the best, as well as offering his apologies about Hara. ASHTA BEVOK visits with DAYIN LETHO by accident as she goes to the apartment to return a book. The Gor is more gruff than she is used to and leaves quickly. ASHTA runs into RAYLON EVEK on the way down and he walks with her to a club. After an unsuccessful come on they part, to the annoyance of Raylon. Bajor Plots Second Week Returning from her trip to the station, TYREENA informs TH'MAT that she didn't get anywhere with the Vorta and felt disappointed that she couldn't face him. Th'Mat makes the decision to visit the man himself. Fourth Week Arriving on Bajor, WAQAR runs into SOLIS BRIN who is keeping content with her gardening. They chat and she helps him find Tyreena after learning they were friends. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Returning from their excursion in the Crow's Nest, JUSTIN GREEN and KEEVAN talk about the experience. Keevan wishes to be assured that they won't have to have any more lap dances. MIXIE BRIDGES invites KEEVAN to dinner before making a deal with him to get some information about Carsol. He has to dance with her in the holosuites and gets some Terran culture. CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX has been nagged by her guilt for hurting Tahmoh. DENORIAN THAY assures her that she shouldn't feel bad and tells her about Heidi's rape, which shocks her, finally severing Tahmoh's ties. About to head out, the Starnard COL visits with PATRICK REESE and offers him a gift that blinks and is worn as a pin. FIP then goes to the Crow's Nest and offers the same pin gift to QWIN RITALL and RAZI SEN, the couple taking to the dog people better than Reese. RAJA TRALICA is about to leave the station after meeting with her father. She runs into MIXIE who is about to open Daja. They chat briefly before the younger girl has to go. Second Week Out of the holosuite after a nice afternoon of murdering Carols, JUSTIN GREENE and KEEVAN run into a real life one in Quarks. TYREENA BROOKE is on the station for unofficial business representing Marcus Wolfe. She gets nowhere with the Vorta and they exchange some hated words. TYREENA then goes off to have some lunch at the newly opened Daja on the station. There she briefly talks with MIXIE BRIDGES about her people on Carsol which peaks Mixie's interest because Keevan had previously asked for information. TH'MAT arrives on the station and runs into KEEVAN and JUSTIN. The Vorta shows some interest in the Tosk's new form but refuses to talk to anyone but Marcus. Returning to their quarters he continues to be smug/rude and is attacked/threatened by Th'Mat yet still does not give in. CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX is on the station to see DENORIAN THAY. When there she turns in all the information she knows about Tahmoh and in the process hopes that this is the final step to getting over him. Third Week After the attack by Th'Mat, KEEVAN has been avoiding leaving his quarters and is visited by MIXIE BRIDGES. Being more crass than usual, Mixie suspects something is wrong and after his first massage ever, Keevan opens up and reveals a sensitive side. JUSTIN GREENE comes out after Mixie leaves and they chat about his exotic appeal to the ladies. Happy that Keevan is making friends, JUSTIN seeks MIXIE out and thanks her for looking after her and telling her about his attack by a Carsol. HEIDI HANSEN is bothered by apparent whispers in her quarters, voices saying that that have to get out. She has suspicions that Tahmoh and his goons are behind it. DENORIAN THAY comes home and hears nothing, but Heidi reacts violently and security is called. Escorting her to the infirmary, she has to be sedated after accusing Dr. DAVID MILLER of being in on it too. In an attempt to get KEEVAN more friends, JUSTIN contacts TYREENA BROOKE on Bajor and asks the two to speak. Keevan is somewhat unwilling but explains the clone on Carsol would be much different from him and Ty starts to see him in new light. MIXIE comes back to KEEVAN's quarters and hopes to entertain him with music lessons, chatting about the violin and getting to know him more. Fourth Week Getting back to work, LOROT ROSS opts to multi-task and eats at the same time, checking out Daja's on the Promenade. There he is joined by MIXIE BRIDGES who inquires about how to ensure Keevan stays in Federation care. LOROT then decides that he misses KAI CEVDAK and contacts her over subspace but the conversation is cut short when she explains she is getting married. MIXIE then visits with KEEVAN and they have their first conversation about sex. He doesn't understand why it makes the universe run and is offered some insights by the Terran woman. KEEVAN begins to have nightmares while on the station, mostly involving his time in the Klingon POW camps. JUSTIN GREENE hears him in the night and wakes him up where the Vorta finally breaks down. KAI arrives to the station to collect her things and is visited by ROBIN HORSAY who is looking for bioweapons to kill Jem'Hadar. DENORIAN is back in the infirmary to speak with DAVID MILLER when they discover HEIDI HANSEN has escaped. Thay finds her in their special room with a knife, cutting herself, convinced that there is a secret transmitter under her skin. Out for a brief break, JUSTIN is shocked to come back to KEEVAN being assaulted by another guard. This is where Justin makes the choice to stick by Keevan regardless and makes a faulty collar for him to wear. JUSTIN goes to MIXIE and tells her of the recent attacks on Keevan, encouraging her to come over for a massage. MIXIE arrives and offers a massage to KEEVAN. In the process her is accidentally aroused but accustomed to doing nothing about it. Mixie offers to help but the Vorta refuses, not understanding the point. JUSTIN is totally confused by KEEVAN actions and the Vorta explains that his lack of sex isn't anything to do with being scared, merely a lack of interest. KAI finally manages to meet with LOROT despite him ignoring her. He explains he is jealous and would not ask her to pick him over family and then two depart on bad terms. CADENCE arrives to the station and meets with DENORIAN. The two have lunch to try and forget things and Thay opens up to her about his worry over Heidi and the baby. LOROT rethinks his goodbye with KAI and opts to go back and apologize. He does so, expressing his feelings of wishing to be with her as much as he can. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Getting a new mission assignment, CORBAN MADDIX speaks with MATTHEW HUNTER. They're going to the Gamma Quadrant to pick up some cryostatis pods with people from a long dead race. Hunter also explains his dating relationship with Nary is over as she is too prudish. MADDIX then goes to the station to enlist HEIDI HANSEN as she specialized in cryo-technology and needs her on the Fenrir for the mission. Second Week Now with the new cryochamber on the ship, CORBAN MADDIX visits with their keeper HEIDI HANSEN. Everything seems to be under control aside from a minor malfunction when the two were talking. Maddix takes the chance to grill her about Thay/Cadence's relationship. The Fenrir departs once more on a clue to finding the three missing officers. CADENCE is in her quarters cooking for MADDIX when he comes back from work. He seems off/jumpy but is pleased nonetheless with her domesticated ways. Third Week Unable to sleep, CORBAN MADDIX is up in the middle of the night with a headache. Suddenly, his pet Willis is talking to him, explaining that Mr. Boots (Cadence's gerbil) is out to assassinate him. In an attempt to stop this, Maddix is interrupted by CADENCE DAIKEN-MADDIX who has no idea what is going on. The next day, CADENCE shares her concerns with MATTHEW HUNTER, but is caught by MADDIX. He hits her, accusing her of cheating and conspiring to take over the ship. Soon, he pulls a phaser on them set to kill. Transporting away, he tries to get Willis but is stopped by Cadence. He tries to kill her but the phaser doesn't work. Instead, Maddix knocks her out and is caught by PAUL GRAZIER by the shuttle bay. Fourth Week With CORBAN MADDIX sedated, NARYANNA U'ZOTTI is able to determine that there is an odd reading in his brain activity. She tells CADENCE DAINKEN-MADDIX and they try to wake her husband up but quickly resedate him after a fit. CADENCE, feeling troubled, contacts DENORIAN THAY and discovers that the same thing is happening to Heidi on DS9 that is happening to Corban on the Fenrir. Starnard Plots Second Week Waking up on a strange ship, RAZI SEN, PATRICK REESE and QWIN RITALL discover that they have been tricked by the dog-like Starnards and are being held captive to serve as pets in their masters zoo. QWIN and RAZI get into a discussion and try and comfort each other until REESE wakes up and they make plans. Qwin squeezes through the food slot and manages to open the door for the other two. Third Week Finally getting some progress, PATRICK REESE and RAZI SEN find a way to get off the Starnard vessel. With QWIN RITALL's help they managed to steal a shuttle and get away in the nick of time! Fourth Week On their way back to DS9, RAZI SEN and QWIN RITALL take the chance to get reacquainted. One things leads to another and they have sex, both forgetting the other is not on injections! Mirror Universe Plots First Week Continuing to work on their relationship QUESTA MUNROE has convinced mJAMES MUNROE to help her escape. He gets a cloak for his own ship, breaks her out and leaves the planet. Hoping to have sex with her, the young boy pushes and Questa is nervous about how long she can keep saying no. mERON BERN finds that Questa is missing and angrily calls mSHAWN MUNROE to explain. Worried the Terran had something to do with it, demands answers and they conclude it was James. Questa begins to have a dream about her and Shawn, but then realizes it is mJAMES just trying to be with her again in the real world. Getting her into a bad position they are interrupted when the shuttle is found and mSHAWN and mBERN beam onto the ship and get them back. mJAMES wakes up in a bedroom cell and makes a deal with mBERN to help convince Questa to join them against Emissary Wolfe. Second Week Getting his own ship, per request, mJAMES MUNROE is happy to take control of his crew which includes a 'full assistant aide' DAYIN LETHO! CORAT DAMAR has made his way into the mirror universe to try and find answers about Questa's death. While there he runs into the sick and twisted mAMITY DAMAR who carries the nickname (and rightly so) LIz Bathroy who was an infamous terran serial killer. mLOROT ROSS is in Cardassian space trying to bargain for protection. He is defecting from the Alliance and gets mKAI CEVDAK as a gesture of good will to hold him over. mLOROT is called to see mBERN and gives him all of the information he knows. mOZARA BRIK is there and serves as an example of what good behaviour gets. Third Week With mLorot's information, mERON BERN calls for mJAMES MUNROE and gives him the mission to check out the validity of it. Unconcerned about losing a man like James, Bern is happy to have his plans going well. CORAT DAMAR is nearly to mCardassia when he discovers that mAMITY DAMAR has snuck on board. He speaks with her briefly before killing her in a tub of blood as she talked about murdering his children. mLOROT ROSS returns to his quarters and finds mKAI CEVDAK there. This time he does intend to have sex with her and the two doso on his bed before he falls asleep. Fourth Week With a brain operation completed, mERON BERN watches as QUESTA MUNROE is left to her own devices in a prison cell. His hopes of training her to be a perfect pet in the works. CORAT DAMAR finally arrives on the planet and makes himself know to mBERN. He inquires about Questa and his suspicions are confirmed before he is drugged. mBERN is then surprised to learn mJAMES MUNROE has come back from a successful mission and calls him back for a 'reward.' DAMAR wakes up in a cell with a collar on and manages to get mDAYIN LETHO's attention. Through the boy he learns Questa is still alive somewhere in the compound. #06 June, 2379 2379 #06 2379 #06